


Bewitched by the Bayou

by Useless_girl



Series: The Others [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Timestamp, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of the Others' origins story.<br/>The first life - The tribe, around the 1490s somewhere in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Note:** Since some of you wondered and we have been planning on giving a background story to Adam’s Other and Tommy’s Sub-Other anyways, so my co-writers and I started working on this piece. It is the second part of “[The Other series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/197516),” but both the first part (“[Sink Your Teeth into My Flesh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2667815)”) and this can be read separately. Without giving any spoilers, there will be more stories (with multiply chapters) in this series while following the journey of these three souls through time. The storyline once again changes between the POV of the characters. Please give a warm welcome to _an-ocean-blue_ , since this is her debut in the series, although the three of us have been writing together for a long while now. Enjoy and comments/constructive criticism are always welcome!

 **Disclaimer:** Once again, this is only a piece of creative writing for fun, none of this happened in real life (as far as we know).

   
Full size of the picture [HERE](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/027/5/6/bewitched_by_the_bayou_by_useless_girl-d8fm35e.jpg)

 

**Bewitched by the Bayou**

By _amity-flower-child_ , _an-ocean-blue_ and _Useless-girl_

**Part 1**

From the time he was born, life has never been easy for Tomek. Losing his mother during childbirth and never knowing his father (or anything about him other than him being a "white man"), the only white skinned and blonde haired young adult struggled within his tribe, although he was very determined to stay and earn his worth despite what the elders and the other members believed. His fire attitude and strong will to make himself be taken seriously in the tribe often had him in trouble. The blonde could normally be found in sessions with their tribal leader (for they feared sending a tainted soul to the Shaman, Adama) who behind blind eyes was the only one kind to the boy. Tomek was scolded enough by the one who actually _tried_ to care for him that even he could see that the patience for him to learn his place was stretching thin.

Alongside with being white, blonde, and orphaned within his own tribe, Tomek was lean and with a feminine body build (unlike many males he grew up with and around). As often as he tried, Tomek could not bulk up like his brothers and elders, something the other males blamed his "white blood" for. Tomek resented his mother at times for falling prey to the white man, but he knew it was her blood within his veins that kept him alive in this tribe, for he knew of their fear of angering their gods. Shaman Adama could be swift on punishment for those who had done so before. Luckily, there hasn't been too many (or too severe) incidents.

Tomek did hate the fact that the tribe felt the need to make his status among them known, for they never let his hair grow long enough to reach his shoulders along with shaving half of his head, his hair never elegant and in braids like his brothers and sisters. All this in attempts to make the blonde feel weak and inferior. It worked on some days. However, the blonde doe-eyed boy tried not to let it discourage him too much, for he had a mother in the Great Clouds to make proud (although he was sometimes angry at her, he still loved her very much).

Today was the day of the great hunt. Where the males of the tribe would be sent out to hunt to have food for the upcoming winters and determine their ranks. Tomek could hear his strongest brother boast about wanting to capture the hardest animal in the wild woods, the boar. Taking one last look at his elders, who stood tall and proud next to Shaman Adama, Tomek, turned and began grinning to himself, decided _he_ would be the one to bring it back first. Make them all see he deserved to be here. So when the hunt began, like a mouse he was often compared to, Tomek was quiet as he descended into the woods, his bow and arrows clutched tightly to him while all his brothers went in swinging their blades and chanting their tribal call. Tomek ignored it all in search for the boar's nesting grounds. When the blonde finally caught sight of the said nesting grounds, Tomek couldn't be happier. Maybe Shaman Adama would bless this boy! Tomek only knew of Adama's parents claiming the Shaman has never shown his spiritual abilities until Tomek was in his mother's womb since were spoken in hushed secrets. Maybe this day was the cause of it all. Maybe Tomek was destined for greatness! With a new vigor, Tomek drew his bow and arrow, targeting the largest boar he saw. It took a few arrows to weaken the beast, but when it came for the final shot, Tomek was shocked to find his oldest brother, Napa, giving a fatal blow to his beast.

"NAPA!" the blonde screamed out, scaring off the rest of the prey and gaining his brother's attention. "That is my beast to offer and you know it!" the blonde cried out, hoping for once his older brother would listen. Tomek would have been better waiting for the river to dry out. Of course Napa, the strongest and most ruthless of all his siblings, merely stood, chuckling. As Napa began pulling the blonde's arrows out of the boar and snapping them in half, Tomek continued to try and regain ownership of the kill. It was rare for him to fight so hard to make a stand for himself, which unknowingly to the blonde tested his brother's patience, but Tomek wanted this with all his heart and soul. "Napa! Please! Do what is right! The boar has wounds from my arrows! The elders will-" That's as far as Tomek got before he received a silencing blow to his face, the blow causing Tomek to cut his bottom lip and bleed as well fall to the ground.

"Your white blood has nothing to do with our tribe! It is the grace of the elders that you have been allowed to stay! Your white taints our proud name!" Napa screamed aloud, as if he wanted those on the Great Clouds, to hear. It took only his brother to step forward to send Tomek running, tears in his eyes, his brother's laughter ringing behind him. What Tomek didn't realize was that he was running further into the woods and to a place that was forbidden for most of the tribe to go to since the Elders felt it to be sacred, Adama the only one allowed to freely come and go should he need a quiet place to meditate and speak with the Spirits. Tomek didn't pay attention where he went and he didn't stop until he found a safe place to hide and let his tears run freely. The pain both in his heart and his face making the blonde wish he was no longer alive. It was his sobs that prevented the blonde from hearing the arrival of his newest guest, one he would have never expected.

The Shaman was standing next to the tribe’s Elders as they watched the young men head off for the great hunt. It happened before each winter and it was one of their most important traditions. Not just to gather supply for the cold season, but also to see who would turn into a great warrior and hunter of the tribe. It was a coming of age ritual for the young and powerful males of the tribe, one when they could earn their places. As the Shaman, he had to be impartial and welcome those who succeeded and do the initiation ceremony along with the elders that night. That’s when the powerful Shaman blessed those who deserved it in front of the whole tribe as they were to protect and support their people in the future.

But Adama often saw things differently because of his powers and the direct connection to the Great Spirits. They were the deceased great shamans, elders and warriors of their tribe, giving guidance through the current spiritual leader. They opened his eyes for those things that weren’t obvious to most. A shaman stayed in that position until the spirits called his soul back, but during their lives they had to choose the next who’d take their place when the time came. It was the shaman’s responsibility to teach his successor to everything he’d need in the future. Adama already had such a discipline, who has been learning under his watch and helped him when needed. But now he wasn’t there to watch the young men head off, because he had other things to take care of.

Listening to his inner eye the Shaman calmly watched them disappear among the trees, although he lightly narrowed his heavily painted eyes when he heard the battle calls. Haven’t they learned that it just alerts the prey? Only one didn’t do it and chose to walk a different path. The Shaman watched the distinguishable blonde patch of hair from the corner of his eye. He was putting distance between himself and the other young males. Adama murmured some ancient words under his nose and while the Elders retreated to the tents, he stayed there motionless, his eyes clouding over as he shared his spirit with a hawk so he could follow undetected the one that was called Tomek. He remembered the boy well. It seemed the whole tribe did so, but for the wrong reasons. They treated him as an outcast because of his breed and tolerated his presence only because Adama warned them not to anger the Spirits. There was a reason why that boy was born into such circumstances, even if he didn’t know it yet.

But he was stubborn, tough and cunning. Others often compared him to a mouse, but Adama saw a graceful feline in him instead. Like in that moment when he silently stalked his prey and attacked. The Shaman’s thick black brows lightly furrowed when the triumphant moment was stolen by Napa, the strongest and loudest of the boys. The Shaman witnessed the whole scene and felt an unusual spark of anger in the depths of his heart. Still, he simply called his spirit back from the hawk and let the bird fly away. He knew exactly where he’d find the hurt boy.

Adama was right and he could hear the painful and disappointed sobs as he got closer. He walked noiselessly among the plants and bushes. This part of the forest was thicker and calmer. No tribe members dared to enter except him. It was a sacred place, where the Spirits were the closest to this plane. He found the crying young boy curled up against a tree. Without a word the Shaman sat down next to him and gave a clean cloth to Tomek so he could wipe his face. Not looking at him he took a few wooden vials, herbs and a small mortar from the many hidden pockets of his long blackish leather cloak. Murmuring and humming on that strange language he began working the ingredients together in the mortar. He could feel the curious and a bit fearful eyes of the sniffing boy on him, but he concentrated on his task. Once he was done, he lifted the mortar and looked at the boy.

“Turn to me,” he asked calmly and started applying the cooling balm on the injured face and plum lip, chanting some more words until he was done. “Why are you here, Tomek?” he finally asked, looking into the brown eyes, his expression unreadable.

When he finally heard the leaves rustling next to him, Tomek quickly wiped his eyes and turned to see Shaman Adama sitting next to him. There was a cloth in his hand being held out to him and for a brief moment, the blonde was confused. Tomek wanted to run and flee like the animals often did when seeing him, but he stayed and took the cloth, afraid to do so, but even more afraid not to. He used it to wipe his eyes, his cheeks and nose, then the blood that had split from his injuries, his eyes looking at the Shaman who was making a mortar balm... for him. Tomek was going to begin to protest, urge the matter that he did not need it, for a warrior always wears his scars proudly, but just one look at the Shaman and the kind way he asked the blonde to turn to him, made him think wisely. It was never good to anger a Shaman be it from their tribe or another. For the Shamans could be deadly should they choose to be… but it was easy for anyone to tell those Shamans who did abuse their power always suffered at the hands of it when it came time to return to the Great Clouds.

As Shaman Adama began to apply the healing balm, the blonde looked everywhere but at the Shaman afraid of what he'd see in his eyes, but certainly not missing the way the wind picked up each time he began to chant. It scared the blonde and he wanted to run again, for the Shaman never sought out private healings before. Was there something special about him or was Shaman Adama ashamed of him too? Were Napa's words from earlier right? That he did not belong in their tribe? That his white blood was ruining and making them weak? His oldest brother's words rang through his head, teasing and taunting him, which made the blonde pull away and wipe the balm off, his cuts yet again tugged at and bleeding once again.

"You need not to waste your gift on my white blood Shaman Adama. Forgive me, for not stopping you earlier." The blonde murmured lowly, his spirits obviously discouraged and no longer willing to fight like it had been. He was sure that his brother Napa was taking the glory of his hunt by now, and it further discouraged the blonde, making him want to stay here and rot alongside the trees.

When it came time to answer the Shaman's question, Tomek finally took place of his surroundings. He wanted to cry out in fear as he realized where his feet had taken him. The Forbidden Grounds. Shaman Adama's meditating place. The doe-eyed boy slowly stood up, his spirits sinking further, almost deeper than the great river. "I have trespassed onto your lands Shaman Adama… please forgive me. I did not mean to disturb you or the Spirits." Tomek began to back up slowly, even more dread lacing his heart, his body growing more tired by the second. Was this the work of the Spirits? Were they angered his white blood had entered their most sacred and treasured lands? The blonde wiped at his eyes again, distance growing deep between the two. "I've tainted your lands like I have tainted the tribe. My blood does not belong here… I…" the blonde looked around desperately, trying to find something, anything that could end it all. For his mother had left him, his father he did not know, his tribe held no love for him, and now he had ruined the sacred grounds of their Shaman.  
  
Tears coating his face again, Tomek took off as fast as he could, deeper into the grounds, something calling to him, something urging him there. The blonde ran quickly and swift, almost as if guided, the shouts of their Shaman going on sudden-deaf ears. When he finally stopped, Tomek saw what called him. A bayou. Was he to walk in and get lost within the depths of it? The more Tomek stared at the bayou and its still waters, the more Tomek edged closer, to see images of what could be. The blonde began to grow more and more ready, more and more sure... that this... this is what he was meant for. A self-sacrifice to the spirits above.

Just seconds before he put his first foot in, Tomek was wailing loudly as strong arms wrapped around him and easily lifted him, the blonde too entranced by the images reflecting in the water to do anything but stare and scream while kicking for it as the distance between them steadily grew. "NO! Take me back! Take me back! NO! MAMA!" the blonde wailed, hoarse cries of agony and screams for his family escaping him until he could no longer see the bayou. Then… all Tomek could do was sob as he felt lifeless and weak, for he could not even manage his own death.

The Shaman frowned feeling the boy’s spirit sink while he wiped off the healing balm. His unsure words filled with self-loath awoke worry in the electric blue eyes of Adama. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it in his bones and the wind picked up, this time on its own. An eagle flew in front of the sun, its shadow falling right on the blonde for those few seconds, making his brown eyes haze over with darkness. The Shaman was about to open his mouth and reassure Tomek that nothing irreversible happened yet, but then the boy stood with tears streaming down on his pale face again and took off into the worst direction he could go. He didn’t even hear – or chose to ignore – Adama’s warning yells and then he was gone, sucked in by the dark aura of the place where even the Shaman disliked to go while conversing with the Great Spirits. Because there were good and bad spirits to keep the balance in the afterlife too. Just like there were good and bad people on this plane. But when it came to bad spirits, their negative influence on a human could be much more severe or long-lasting.

That’s why Adama rose to his feet too and hurried after the naïve blond boy. He had a very bad feeling in his guts and that bad omen from earlier worried him even more. He did not wish any member of his tribe to get hurt in the Sacred Grounds, that’s why he forbade anyone to enter. His worse fears seemed to be confirmed as he was tracing the boy. He was headed towards the Dark Bayou. It caused the death of many reckless people who dared to go close to it. There was something ancient and evil lurking in that swamp and even the Shaman had to steel his mind before entering the dark aura of the place. He kept murmuring the protecting spells as his seemingly glowing blue eyes fixed on the scrawny blonde boy’s shaking figure. It was clear that both his mind and body was affected by the pull of the Bayou. Probably it was feeding off on his insecurities and dark thoughts, enhancing them to cause agony and desperation to end the mental pain.

He got there just in time to wrap his strong tattooed arms around the small body before his foot could touch the water. Adama didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if he was a second too late. With a much stronger hold than a mere human could muster up, he was dragging the screaming and fighting boy further from the place. The dark forces were trying to get closer to them, but they were repelled by the protective aura the Shaman conjured around their forms. The poor boy was shaking and barely alive by the time they left the Bayou and Adama managed to drag him back to a purer place to check on him. He was still holding him in one arm while he put his other hand on the sweaty forehead, the Shaman’s eyes rolling back in his skull, the white of his eyes showing as he whispered barely audible, his frown deepening, but he knew he had to save the boy from himself and the darkness that seemed to be attached to his body now. He asked for the assistance of the pure spirits to help him put the boy’s mind at ease so he could rest after the trauma he just went through. When that was done, Adama thanked them and took the light boy in his arms to carry him back to the tribe and into his own tent. He ignored the questions and looks of the other for now and lay the boy down on the soft furs inside. He started a fire, throwing different herbs in it for a healing smoke to arise and took a small drum to chant and lead Tomek’s soul and mind back from the dark abyss it was dragged into.

The further they left the Dark Bayou, the more Tomek fought to go back, even though his body felt tired. It was once they were out of the Forbidden Grounds, (Sacred Grounds to Adama), where the blonde stopped. Now they were out though, Tomek's body started heating up causing him to sweat as everything seemed to be more heightened. His breaths coming out in short choppy rasps along with a plea to go back escaping him every once in a while. Each breath was audible and visible with a rise of his chest, the next one growing harder to do, but Tomek still tried to plead on going back. The blonde's eyes were never open for more than a few seconds, his body weakly trying to crawl out of the bright sun as it also could not stay still. It grew worse as Shaman Adama began to heal and chant over him, the blonde's body beginning to convulse, wracked wildly with tremors as if someone were shaking him. A strong wind had picked up, the blonde's body finally stilling once the wind had passed. The tired boy was obviously asleep now, but he was so cold compared to the heat he was suffering moments ago. He was limp and unaware of any of his surroundings. He did not hear the gasps of the women, he did not see the concern of the tribal leaders, nor did he see that it was only his brother Napa that laughed at the sight of Tomek, the rest of his brothers either glaring at the oldest or focusing on the fact that Adama had taken the youngest into his own tent.  
  
All Tomek could see was darkness. All Tomek could hear was sinister laughs, insults from his lifetime as well. He only felt the chill and cold, for his soul was lost. Torn between two worlds. The blonde tried to cancel it all out, screamed for it to stop (although in the real world, he never moved an inch on the fur). The boy was scared and unsure, not knowing what to do. Was this death? Was he not going to meet his mother? Is this what the Spirits had planned for him? Surely... the images he saw in the bayou were the real thing. This could not be it… It couldn't be! Tomek began to run, not knowing where he was going or not seeing a thing, feeling as if he was running far although seemingly never moving an inch. It frustrated him and the blonde only stopped running when he heard the insults from his lifetime on this plane stop. It did not mean Tomek stopped hearing dark and sinister voices. They beckoned him to just close his eyes, to give in, but Tomek was scared. What was he giving in to? What was worse than this? What was worse than nothingness?

Crying again, Tomek tried to cancel it all out, resist the voice that assured him of never escaping, that his soul would always belong to this Spirit. Tomek didn't know what to do anymore… he slowly saw no point in anything, until he heard it. Drums… although faint, he heard drums. He looked for the source and the more he searched for it, the louder it grew, this time, Shaman Adama's familiar voice (although his chants were unknown) calling to him. Tomek ran as fast as he could to them. Just like he had done to the great bayou, Tomek ran, now seeing a bright and brilliant light as he gained closer. He stopped only when he heard a terrible sound between a growl and a snarl. It made the blonde turn and he met a shapeless creature, and mistakenly looked into its eyes. "The bond is complete, for I shall arise again when my time is right. I am part of you," the creature promised then ran through Tomek, causing a sharp pain to go through his heart, making the blonde fall, his eyes closing in the process. He never made it to the light... Adama was calling him... and he failed.  
  
Tears slipped from Tomek's eyes as he opened them again, but he did not sit up, but let his eyes roam slowly as if unsure. There was a fire, there were shapes and sounds, but more importantly, there was Adama. Tomek wanted to wipe his eyes, but he didn't as he was unsure if any of this was real. It wasn't until Adama's gentle hand wiped the tears that he relaxed. Now he knew, he knew he was back… but was that so great? Tomek still didn't move or utter a word as he had no clue and tried to make sense of what just happened to him moments ago.

The boy’s struggle was dark and difficult, Adama could feel it while he was calling his soul and mind back with his drum and clear voice. The darkness over him was persistent and strong and it made the Shaman try harder. No one should deserve a fate like that. Not even the tribe’s worst enemy. Especially not this innocent and hurting boy. The chanting grew louder and more powerful, the fire sizzling and licking towards the small piece of sky that was visible by the top of the tent. The wind picked up and danced around the Shaman’s home as his magic was working and trying to chase the darkness away. His painted face was sweating from the concentration and the energies surrounding him and the unconscious boy while his eyes turned white again and his long black hair with braids was moving to the rhythm of his drumming. Which – along with his voice – intensified and picked up an ancient rhythm that was calling for the souls in trouble.

The change was subtle at first. He could feel a faint connection with Tomek’s trapped soul wanting to escape and resist the darkness that dragged him down. The Shaman knew he had to work fast to make sure the boy didn’t get lost in that black abyss for the rest of his life. Continuing with the drumming and the chanting, Adama felt him get closer and closer to him until something happened with that darkness. Before his spirit eye he could see the black entity dig its dark claws into Tomek’s pure soul, causing some painful tears in the fine fabric of the boy’s being. That was bad news and by the time the brown eyes opened and the chanting died down, Adama knew that one cleansing ritual wouldn’t be enough to remove the evil spirit attached to him.

The powerful Shaman put the drum down and leaned closer to the confused boy to gently wipe his tears away. “You are back now, Tomek. This is the real world, not the one you saw in the Dark Bayou. An evil spirit attached itself to your soul when you recklessly ran away from me. It is a serious problem, boy,” he said with a grim expression but it wasn’t because of Tomek’s behaviour. It was more for the situation itself. He offered a small wooden bowl filled with water and some herbs to calm the younger male. “You are to meet up with me time after time from now on so I can remove that Dark Spirit and send it back into the Bayou where it belongs. It will try to resist but you have to trust me on this,” he explained while reaching under Tomek’s nape to lift his head and help him drink. “All of it. Your spirit needs it,” he said when the boy stopped drinking. The Shaman’s face was still neutral, no sign of anger or disappointment while tending to the young blonde. He didn’t give any vibe either that he’d dislike him for his breed. He was just trying to help him, because the spirits urged him to do so and he slowly realized that his own heart wanted to do the same too.

The feeling Tomek felt for the Shaman and his help were ones of relief and confusion. He couldn't understand why their powerful Shaman stopped tradition just for the sake of him. He was not worth it. Even still, the blonde could see from the top of the tent that Sister Sun went to sleep and Sister Moon rose high. Tomek let Shaman Adama speak, unsure of the entire situation, but he drank from the small wooden bowl given even though something deep within made the blonde want to spit it all out. He guessed that was the spirit that Adama was referring to. "The... Dark Bayou?" the blonde murmured, only hearing of such a place as there were some of his brothers and sisters that spoke of legends of the bayou, some wanting to go search for it until the Elders stopped them from doing so. Tomek would have never suspected that he was one to get so close to the swamp and live.

With the bowl in his hands, the blonde subconsciously stopped drinking as he began to think of what the tribe would say, if the elders would approve. This was well enough reason to have him exiled without angering the Spirits. Surely… Tomek didn't have time to dwell on it as the Shaman urged him to drink some more, to finish the bowl if he could. The blonde guzzled down the drink, before slowly setting the bowl aside, no longer wanting anything but to sleep. So many still raced through his mind though.

"Shaman Adama…" the blonde rasped out quietly, his eyes looking upon the only other being in the tent. "It was beautiful… I saw my mother… I saw what it was like in the Great Clouds… It was so beautiful. So pure…" the blonde looked away before he rolled over, his back turned from the fire and the Shaman. "Why'd you do it Shaman Adama? Why me? Why save my tainted blood? I..." the blonde sat up now, still facing away. "I am not worth the grace of you and the tribe. I could not even succeed in my own demise. What purpose could I have for the tribe? Shaman Adama… the Spirits surely would not be upset with a banishment of me from the tribe… why do you keep me? My mother was prey to the pale-faced demons like me… and she met her end. I am sure I am meant for the same. I am unworthy Shaman..." the blonde murmured quietly, his heart breaking even more as he uttered each word, Tomek believing them to be true.

“Yes, the Dark Bayou. It is a sinister place where even I very rarely dare to set foot in,” he nodded, the colorful beads in his long black braids lightly clinking together from the movement. “What you saw there is what the dark spirit wanted you to see. It was feeding off on your hopes, curiosity and desires. If another set foot on that unholy ground, they would’ve seen a different scenario. It was just an illusion to trick you and lure you to the water where you would’ve been consumed and trapped until the end of times,” he said calmly but seriously, watching the boy turn away. “I saved you because absolutely no one deserves that fate and because I see everything differently. I tell you a secret, boy. I might live along the tribe, the Elders, you and all the other members, but at the same time with one foot I live in the spirit world too. You know this. You’ve heard the stories, haven’t you? I know what they whisper about my kind, me. You see, I am not concerned about those stories or most of the rules the Elders lead our people by. Those are guidelines mainly for them to feel in control and organized in order to survive and stay strong. But like they can’t control the weather, they can’t control that side of me which makes me a Shaman either,” he said taking back the empty bowl to put it in front of him. He poured some clean water in it and washed it out with a rug, his moves calm and collected.

“Of course I care about the tribe, but at the same time I care about everything else and I see things others don’t. There was a time when I thought it was a curse. When it first happened. I was around 9 years old. It was around the time you started to grow in your mother’s womb. But since then I’ve learned that it is a gift and I have to use it to make this world a better place, to protect, teach, heal, show the way and keep the connection with our wise ancestors. And you need my help, boy. You cannot fight against this demon on your own. The balance has to be restored and kept and letting the spirit consume you would be the reason for the Great Spirits’ anger,” he said putting the clean bowl down and his intense blue eyes were looking at the slim boy’s back. “You have to learn to accept that everything in this world has value, is worth it in equal measures. You are just as important as your brothers and sisters, the elements, the animals, nature, even as our Elders or as me. They all have different roles. You too have your role and there was a reason why you were born into these circumstances, even if you can’t see that reason yet. Letting them banish you and deny you my help for an innocent mistake would be a foolish thing to do and that would anger the Spirits for sure. Believe me, they want you as a part of our tribe. You belong with us just as much as Napa or any of your brothers and sisters. Don’t listen to them or the evil spirit in you. It’ll try to fill your head with lies. Listen to my voice. Let me guide you back to the right path. There is so much more in you, Tomek that you have no idea about,” he finished, putting a log or two on the fire and a cauldron above it, starting to make dinner for both of them.

The more and more Adama began to talk, the more Tomek began to grow confused. He understood that Mother Nature and Father Time all had a plan for them, but he could not understand why their plan involved him going through any of this. Why did he have to suffer like this? It weakened the blonde's spirits a bit more as he now felt colder inside which ended up making the blonde huddle in on himself a bit more, an action that would seem funny or strange if any of his brothers (or even some of his sisters) did it. All the blonde could see was what was wrong with him, and how he could only hurt their tribe, for what was his purpose? What path was he meant to take? His sisters… they were treasured for their fertility and sensitive natures. His brothers, for protection and survival. The Elders and Shaman Adama for guidance. He clearly could not fell a beast or foe like his brothers could nor could he reproduce or create like his sisters could. What purpose could he possibly have if he was not one or the other?

"Forgive me Shaman… I… Am I just a toy to the Great Spirits Shaman Adama? Why am I here? Can you ask the Great Spirits what they want from me?" he looked down at his body, thin and pale, scrawny no matter how hard he tried to bulk up, and even his hair was pale in comparison to the others in the tribe. "I do not even resemble a piece of my mother. Nothing about her can be found in me. For I do not wear the color of her skin. Nor do I have the color of her hair. I do not even have the color of her eyes!" Tomek, now with his head down upon his knees, knees tugged close to his chest, began to sob openly and broken. "I am nothing but the demon of my father! Am I just here to weaken our people?! So they can learn from me like they would any other problem?!"  
  
Although his sobs had died down a bit for they still lingered (along with the pain), Tomek turned to see the Shaman offer him a bowl of soup. Looking upon the Shaman with uncertain eyes, Tomek turned and took it, uncurling from himself. He wasn't hungry, eating felt like the last thing he wanted to do, but he took the bowl and held it between his hands. "Why was it me? Why did you get your first vision of me?" The blonde watched Adama a bit more, seeing his demeanor never changed, acting as if nothing had happened. It took one look of his own reflection in the water of his soup for Tomek to toss it afar and stand. "How can you behave as if nothing is wrong?! As if I'm not the one who could mean the end of our tribe?!" Tomek swallowed as the Shaman quietly rose, but when Adama tried to touch him, Tomek squirmed then again ran away.

He ran past some of his remaining brothers and sisters that awaited the news of what happened, he even outran the Elders that tried to stop him. Something from deep within told him to return to the bayou, for even if he died at least he would be happy. Tomek didn't listen, he wasn't listening to anyone now. So when he heard footsteps and shouts of his name, Tomek jumped onto the highest branch he could reach, and climbed to the tallest treetop, now sitting atop the sturdiest branch as he hid alongside the birds.

The inner struggle of the boy was clear to Adama’s blue eyes and he let him rant. He knew the boy needed to get this out of his system so he just listened patiently while he handed a bowl of soup to him. Although his demeanor stayed calm, behind that mask his heart was a little broken for the boy and all he had to go through while growing up among these people. Adama wanted to sigh because of human stubbornness. The Elder who really listened to the Shaman’s words about Tomek was still the only one who was more patient and kind to the boy. Adama knew the time was near that would bring big changes. It left him with ambivalent feelings, which meant that the changes would have both good and bad affects on all of them, and Tomek was the key. But he couldn’t see clearly yet, so he would really have to ask the Spirits to understand the future ahead of them. But for now, he had to deal with other matters. Like explaining things to the boy who was still wrapped up in his self-hatred and hurt feelings. He knew it’d be a difficult task to lead him out of his darkness, but the Shaman wanted to help. After all that was one of his purposes on this world and as he watched the fierce boy throw the soup away – which would be considered an utter rudeness towards the tribe’s Shaman by anyone who saw it – and storm out, he began to feel some faint connection with his spirit. He couldn’t understand that either as he was standing there, but he knew the Spirits would guide him to find out when the time was right. Now he had to give some space to the boy. He knew he would come back eventually for the answers the Shaman couldn’t give him because of running away.

He knew he also had to give some answers to the tribe meanwhile so he emerged from his tent with a straight back, his height and the way he carried himself radiating power and demanding respect and attention. He saw many hanging around closer to his tent than they usually would dare and Adama could feel their curiosity clearly. The Elders drew nearer when they saw the powerful Shaman appear and ask what’d happened to Tomek and why he was yelling and running away, showing nothing but disrespect. Adama explained to them the accident and that the boy would need his assistance to restore the Balance. When they started to protest, one cold look of the Shaman stopped them mid-sentence. They knew they were dancing on the edge of angering him and questioning his actions – which would clearly anger the Great Spirits. Adama told them that much too. Furthermore, he reminded them not to treat the boy unjust, especially now that the bad spirit was attached to him because it would bring further problems on the tribe. Loud enough for everyone nearby to hear he reminded them of everyone having a purpose in this tribe and by hindering that purpose would be a foolish mistake to do, resulting in angering the Shaman. He could see the shock and understanding on the faces of the people as they could read between the lines. It meant that he put Tomek under his protection, an act unheard of before, but because it was what the Spirits and the Shaman wanted, they didn’t protest anymore.

Knowing that the boy would be probably away for a few more hours on the top of that tree where a hawk was keeping an eye on him, the Shaman agreed to take part of the ceremony around the bone fire where he had to bless the successful new hunters of the tribe. He watched Napa boast with pride about how he killed the great boar. The Shaman didn’t say anything to that but when it was Napa’s turn for the blessing, Adama looked deep into his eyes, letting the boy feel his powers and that he knew the truth. “Be careful, Napa. Your real actions are known at all times. If not by me then by our wise ancestors. Deceit and pride can be dangerous. Don’t anger the Spirits,” he warned him, making him cower for a few seconds. He hoped he got through to him, but Adama knew it was up to Napa if he took the advice. The Elders were observant too, so they knew about the arrow wounds on the boar that was roasting now for the whole tribe to eat from on the feast. Not wanting to fuel any more anger towards the blonde boy, Adam went along with not telling the others about that. He knew Tomek would have other opportunities to prove himself and that it wasn’t his time yet to claim that important kill.

By the time the feast was over and most of the tribe went to sleep, Adama was sitting in the grass, not far from his tent, meditating and talking to the Spirits for a while. Afterwards he was just watching and listening to the calm night. He could sense the boy approaching him even before he could hear him. “Are you ready to listen now?” he simply asked once he was standing next to him and with an elegant move of his hand he offered a place by his side to sit.

As he sat atop the trees, Tomek could see the bonfire roaring below, the ceremony taking place. His brothers were becoming an official member of the tribe… every single one but him. Tomek wondered briefly what it would be like if he had simply trapped a rabbit, or maybe two, and offered it. But he dispelled the thoughts, continuing to watch the scene below him. When Napa now stood in front of Shaman Adama, Tomek was surprised to see him slightly unsure and much more docile than when he walked over to the powerful spiritualist. What had the Shaman mentioned to his oldest boastful brother? He watched each killed offering be accepted then their Shaman seemingly give a speech. The blonde sat up high still, now thinking all that he had done as his brothers and sisters, Elders, and the Shaman ate from the boar below. He almost wanted to vomit when he realized how terribly he behaved, and how disrespectful he was to the Shaman who only wanted to help him and did nothing but give to help him feel better.

It was only when everyone seemed to retreat into their tents for the night that Tomek decided it was safe enough for him to climb down. He needed to speak with Shaman Adama and beg for as much as he could for the Shaman's forgiveness, and try to regain some ground with the only one who could help him. Something deep inside of him, something that was not the Evil Spirit lurking deep on the inside, told him he needed to make amends. He took the gentle breeze that rattled the leaves upon the trees as a token of a good omen, and the blonde hoped that maybe, just maybe, this is what the Spirits were encouraging him to do. After all, he had seen into their world. Even though it was only for a brief amount of time and maybe just a tiny piece of it, but it was still something in their world. The blonde hoped that maybe now his mother would look down and watch over him from the Great Clouds.

But would Shaman Adama still see him? That was the question. So, with a thick swallow, the blonde climbed the rest of the way down, now being as quiet as he could possibly be, Tomek inched closer and closer to the Shaman's tent. He was almost afraid of what he would find there, but as much as he wanted to turn and run, Tomek ignored the Dark Spirit inside of him, and went to the Shaman although his shoulders slumped more as his feet dragged with every step closer to them. Seeing the Shaman sit upon the grass, Tomek stood silently, but it was Adama's voice and gesture for him to sit that got him moving. Instead of moving to sit, Tomek stayed in his spot near the tent, and sat upon his knees, his hands clutched into fists upon his lap, head hanging low, as if he was bowing to the Shaman.

"Shaman Adama… I have shown you a great disrespect. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me. I will accept any punishment you see fit, for I am not worth your grace, time, and compassion for what I have done to you." Tomek wiped at his eyes when they began to fill with water again, but he did not let himself cry. For if the Shaman decided that all hope was lost for him and that the Spirits had lost their faith in him, he would be strong and accept his fate. "I am ready to listen now, Shaman Adama. Thank you for all that you have done…"

The boy’s regretful words found their way to the Shaman in the dark and silent night with ease. For a long minute he didn’t answer just watched from the corner of his eye as the boy was kneeling in that position, hoping for forgiveness. “I accept your apology, Tomek. Now stand up. Come, join me and eat your share of the boar while I answer your questions as much as I can at the moment,” he nodded, the light breeze playing with a few braids in his long hair. Seemingly from nowhere Adama presented a bowl with the roasted meat of the boar and offered it to the boy. He waited until he took it and settled next to him. He didn’t look at Tomek but at the starry sky as he started talking.

“Before you ran off, I didn’t have the chance to answer your questions. Firstly, you are no toy to the Great Spirits. None of us are. As I’ve said, we all have a purpose. I understand that you are hurt, confused and maybe even scared because you are different from your brothers and sisters. It is true, you are unique, Tomek. You can look at it as a curse or a blessing, like I did when I started showing that I was a Shaman. Your young mind is clouded by all the negativity the members of the tribe showed towards you and that is why you look at yourself as a curse,” he started explaining calmly. “You aren’t the demon of your white father, even if you resemble him more. You have your mother’s fighting spirit and most importantly her blood. Blood is strength and magic. Blood is much more important than appearances. The way you look is one of your purposes. I conversed with the Great Spirits while you were sulking up on the top of that tree and they let me see clearer in some things about you. The reason why you look so different is because it’s a way to teach the whole tribe to look deeper into things and people. Because you might look like your white father, but on the inside you are like your mother, a true warrior of the tribe. I’ve watched you stalk that boar. You are strong and cunning, using your skills and your surroundings to your advantage. You are not weak at all. You just have to trust yourself more and turn a blind eye and ear on the way the others try to hurt you,” he said and finally turned his head to look into the huge brown eyes. Now he had the boy’s undivided attention.

“And since you are strong and stubborn, you cannot weaken our tribe. No, you are here to teach them about courage, strength and compassion. I admit that they are a little slow with understanding that. I’ve been trying to explain that to them for years now. I am sorry too, Tomek. Maybe I should’ve tried harder,” he sighed and briefly put his warm hand on a narrow shoulder to squeeze it. He lightly lifted a brow when he felt a small and warm sparkle run up on his tattooed forearm when they touched. There was a thoughtful expression on his painted face when he pulled his hand back. Maybe the Spirits didn’t show him everything yet in his visions. “It’s true that my first vision was about you. I could tell your mother that she was carrying you before she knew herself. I saw you in her womb. Now I’m starting to understand the reason, but I’ll have to talk to the Spirits more about it before telling you what I suspect. You aren’t ready for that knowledge yet. It’s nothing bad, though, before you’d start to worry,” he smiled at him a bit. It was the first time he let his clear blue eyes admire the beauty of the pale boy under the starlight.

With a look of pure shock on his face, Tomek slowly rose to his feet, a little uneasy. The blonde was used to having a punishment over the smallest things, so to _not_ have to face another despite how deeply wrong he was, it unsettled the blonde. However, deep down on the inside, Tomek was happy that he would not be facing a punishment from the Shaman and still wanted him by his side, he found himself questioning why it made him so happy though. As he quietly moved to sit next to the Shaman, not too close yet not too far, the blonde was a bit apprehensive about taking the piece of the roasted boar. To Tomek, he felt like he didn't deserve it. For he had done nothing but weakened the beast, making it easier for his brother to kill. Instead of facing it head-on like a great warrior, Tomek ran like a child. The Dark Spirit in him stirred as his thoughts sank lower, but a deep rumble from his stomach had Tomek’s cheeks coloring. "T-thank you Shaman Adama," the blonde murmured quietly, hating that his fair skin easily could show when he blushed, his hands taking the bowl of the boar. As he ate, Tomek didn't fail to notice that "his share" wasn't at all what he was used to. In fact, if he was correct, Tomek believed Shaman Adama gave him the _best_ piece of the meat instead of the worst.

The blonde ate quickly (although quietly) as the Shaman began to speak. He resembled he was done eating by the way he conspicuously tried not to suck the juice off his fingers too loud. The blonde listened to Adama as he spoke about Tomek's body being a way to teach his tribe members on an important lesson. Tomek didn't really know how to feel about that, but he sat his hands down in his lap, his doe-brown eyes now staring openly almost, searching for more as the Shaman spoke more and more. He wasn't... going to be someone the tribe regretted having. He was going to be someone. He had a purpose, a reason… the blonde visibly relaxed more and more, although the Spirit's voice on the inside was trying to take this feeling away from him. For now, Tomek focused on it. "Please no!" the blonde slightly shouted urgently, almost reaching out to grab onto the Shaman as he apologized. Again blushing, Tomek sat with his knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. "You've done all that you could… I could not ask for more. Thank you Shaman." Tomek meant it, even if the spirit on the inside was scoffing, mocking him, Tomek meant every word he said.  
  
Slightly jumping when Shaman Adama's hand touched his shoulder, Tomek felt the strangest sensation run through him, almost like a ray of the warmth of the sun. Tomek just shrugged it off on needing comfort. After all, only the Shaman was still helping him now. Although that alone raised millions of questions in his head. Why now? Why after this great hunt? What was going to happen that only the Shaman (and maybe the Elders) knew? Tomek's head began to hurt even more so as questions popped up after the Shaman's last word. "Why can't you tell me your suspicions now Shaman? Who do I have to tell that would believe me? What could I possibly not be ready for if it is not anything bad?" When it seemed the Shaman wasn't going to budge on answering these questions, Tomek sighed and apologized again, this time moving to lay back upon the grass, his eyes jumping from star-to-star.

"Can...can you tell me what my mother was like Shaman? Would she have loved me if she were here today?" Tomek frowned at the thought of growing up alone, playing with only sticks and dirt as he watched his brothers and sisters play with their mothers or fathers and the toys they fashioned for games. He thought of how their cousins from a neighboring allied tribe came over and how not a single parent could find it within themselves to take him in.

Tomek now turned on his side, curling into a small ball as he remembered what it was like when the children came of age to begin learning; the Elders having to teach him privately due to not a single teacher of theirs believing they could do it. Tomek knew that wasn't the reason, they simply didn't want him. The more he thought, the more he remembered. None of the previous protectors/hunters wanted him interacting with their daughters, having to sneak off to just have his first kiss which ended up with him being taunted by his brothers and pitied by his sisters.

"Shaman.." the blonde whimpered out, curled in a tight ball, tears beginning to spill behind his now tightly closed eyelids. "Would it be so much trouble to simply ask the Spirits to allow one, just _one_ person to love me? Would it be so bad if I had that one? I promise I'd cherish them… I am just tired of being alone... or is this Dark One I'm cursed with to be the only one who needs and loves me?" The blonde now cried openly, his hands grasping the grass tightly in his fists, the pain he felt from being alone escaping him with every sob. He was tired of crying, but it seemed this day tested all of his limits, each test the blonde failing.

It was as clear as the midday sun that the boy was surprised for not receiving a punishment, but Adama gave that only to those who really deserved it. Not this innocent boy, who has already been through a lot. The dark-haired man didn’t say anything about saving the best bites from the boar to him. After all, it was his prey and kill, even if Napa stole that glory from him. While talking to Tomek, the Shaman could feel the Dark Spirit listening and trying to whisper harmful words to the boy, but he could also feel how his wounded spirit was resisting. Even so, he knew that they should start working together on removing the demon very soon. It was a strong presence, tainting the boy and the longer Adama watched him, the stronger he started to feel the need to keep him safe. It made him think to himself deeper about his suspicion, but he could ask the Spirits later. For now he just let himself rediscover the delicate but pained features of the familiar face. He started to see him in a different light.

He smiled a little from the flood of questions the young boy asked him then watched him lay back on the grass, remembering and sinking deeper into his darkness again. That made Adama frown lightly. “Sit up and look at me, Tomek,” he asked but his tone – although kind and calm – didn’t leave room for objections. When the teary brown eyes met the clear blue ones (which was usually a distinctive mark of Shamans), he took a deep breath and held out a big and warm hand with his palm up. “First you have to learn patience and find peace in yourself, Tomek. Trying to rush Fate rarely leads to good things,” he said seriously as he glimpsed down at his own offered palm and he made a gesture with his eyes for him to take it. He could feel the Dark Spirit stronger now that the boy felt so desperate and hungry for love, for the simplest human contact. He was offering him the latter… and maybe to some degree the former too.

“I know it is easier said than done, but I’m here. Let me help you. Take my hand if you want me to guide you in getting to know yourself. There are so much that you don’t know about yourself yet. I am sorry that you had such a hard time growing up among us, but I don’t pity you. It made you the strong spirit you are today. And despite the unexpected turn of events, today you became a man too, just like your brothers,” he said seriously while waiting for Tomek’s decision about accepting his help or not. “I will help you with the Dark One and bless you even if you don’t want what I offered to you. The choice is yours to make. It is up to you if you continue living your life in the shadow of the tribe, or open your mind with my help to see clearer. Who knows, maybe the one you desire to love so badly is closer than you might think,” he smiled warmly at him again, waiting patiently.

Slowly bringing himself to calm down, Tomek sat up as he was asked by Adama, the blonde looking into his electric sky blue eyes, falling deep into the depths of them before he nodded lightly, a heavy sigh escaping him. He took the Shaman's hand, squeezing it tightly as he now knew there was no other way to move forward. He needed the Shaman's help and even though the Dark One on the inside was rallying, almost roaring his denial, Tomek just gripped the spiritual one's hand tighter and tighter. The odd warmth from earlier was there, but now in their hands where their skin touched. Tomek wanted to ask the Shaman if he felt it to or if it was just him, but he went against it, unsure of it being the Dark One trying to make the Shaman's touch burn so he would stay away.

The blonde soon began to feel very worn out pretty quickly. If this is what it was going to be like, Tomek didn't see himself being able to last very long. Tomek silently listened and thanked the Shaman for finding him worthy of a blessing, even though Tomek himself didn't understand what it was that made him worthy of it. It was going to be a very trying time not to continuously ask Adama what it was he was meant for or what he could do to appease the Spirits.

"Forgive me Shaman Adama… the pain of this day have just weakened my hopes and strengths. I know it is up to me if I want to be worthy of my blessing. Thank you Shaman. For everything." The blonde blinked owlishly, wanting nothing more than to get some rest. "Good night." With that, Tomek let the Shaman's hand go, upset of again losing that warm touch, but he supposed there would be other chances to be close to the older male considering he was to be cleansed as much as possible.

  
**~**~**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**  
  
Over the course of a few days, Tomek could often be found at the beck and call of the Shaman (and by default his student). Tomek had always known what it was like with curious or disdainful eyes upon him, but now that it came from the Elders as well, Tomek felt more like an outcast than before. Word of Tomek's arrow wounds in the boar were spreading (and since he was the only male who was skillful with a bow) many suspected the truth of his oldest brother not truly besting the beast, at least on his own. Tomek never answered the questions asked of him. However, the tribe's curiosity and the Elders' uncertainty had the blonde seeking comfort from the Shaman more and more. Today was another day for Tomek and the Shaman to start another session of his cleansing.

"Shaman Adama?" The blonde asked slowly walking into the tent that belonged to Adama, biting his lip nervously. This was far from their first session, but the blonde still felt nervous each time he entered this tent. His stomach ached, his words never came out right, and it frustrated the blonde. Was it fear that made him do this? No... it wasn't fear. For he did not fear the Shaman, after Tomek was one who struck the deal of him returning some favors over to the Shaman in exchange for his help. As he started the fire in the Shaman's tent, Tomek began to wonder just where he and his student were today.

In the last few days the Shaman thought a lot about the sensation he felt whenever he touched Tomek’s pale skin. It was something he’d never felt before. He conversed with the Great Spirits about it and they seemed to stay mysterious but gave a few hints to the Shaman, which only confirmed his suspicions about the reason. It was an unexpected turn of events but he made peace with it and maybe even felt a little excited about it too since he was a flesh and blood man as well, no matter that he was the spiritualist of the tribe. He knew that the others rarely thought about him like that as they usually only saw the Shaman in him, but he had feelings just like them, even if Adama had to hide those most of the time in order to appear powerful and strong, someone they could rely on. He reserved showing his real emotions to the Great Spirits and occasionally to his student, but he was at the stage of his studies when he had to stay away a lot to meditate or gather ingredients to his training. But whenever he was around, Adama noticed the not too happy looks he gave Tomek. He knew he’d have to talk to Stepa about that later, but now his top priority was to cleanse the boy. For the first few times he was just explaining things to Tomek and made him drink different kind of healing concoctions to prepare his body, mind and spirit to be able to endure the fight against the Dark Spirit. The longer they waited, the harder it’d be to help on the boy.

Meanwhile Adama heard the rumors about the boar. He may or may not have confirmed them… He knew the tribe was eyeing the blonde boy more than ever before, but the Shaman took his time to explain things to the Elders who informed the others about what they had to know about this new and unusual situation. He was on his way back from one of the Elders when he saw the smoke by the top of his tent, which meant the boy was already there. Without noticing, the Shaman smiled to himself and suddenly he felt a warm excitement in the pit of his stomach when he thought about setting his eyes on the young male. When he realized this, he stopped for a moment and looked into himself. He knew this meant trouble, but he didn’t mind. If this was what the Spirits wanted, then he wouldn’t stop them.

“I see you are on time, boy,” he said after entering the tent and he took off his long robe as it was getting hot outside. His long black hair adorned with beads and braids reached down to the middle of his broad back. He was wearing a light pair of pants and moccasins, but his upper body stayed uncovered aside from the countless necklaces over his chest and the tattoos along his arms. “We have a lot of work to do today. I hope you are prepared,” he said as he moved around the tent and took a bag, filling it with different containers and herbs as well as with some water. When he was done, he put the bag across his shoulder and looked down at the boy. “Put out the fire, Tomek. We are going to the woods today.”

When the Shaman had finally appeared in the tent, Tomek looked up happily, glad for once he could be waiting for the other male instead of it the other way. Although it was slowly beginning to get warmer during the days, it didn't mean it was warm every day. At least not for Tomek. How his brothers and sisters endured this weather, the blonde would never know. He looked at the Shaman and all the things he was packing, a little curious until his stomach dropped (although the Dark One was thrilled) at the thoughts of going into the woods. Wasn't it better if he stayed away from there? However, over the vast amount of time the blonde spent with the Shaman, Tomek began to trust him and his judgement so he didn't question or try to persuade the male from anything he set his heart out on. It always seemed futile and pointless to do so.

"Are you sure the woods is safe for me though Shaman? I... I wouldn't want to risk what happened last time…" the blonde spoke even as he put out the fire, gathering a few deep breaths before he put on the pair of his moccasins, and a light coat, standing and already following the Shaman. "What are we going to do in the woods Shaman Adama?" Inhaling a bit as they now walked past their tribe members, Tomek leaned closer into the healer. "Am I finally ready to face the Dark One?" he whispered loud enough just for the two to hear, unsure if anyone in his tribe knew about the Evil Spirit he was carrying around. "Is this... is this… is this a vision quest Shaman Adama? It's not going to hurt, right Shaman? Do you know how long it takes?"

Now as the two past the tribe and were making their way into the woods, Tomek spoke more adamantly, asking more and more questions of just what they would be doing out here today. Normally, their sessions took place within their tent or under the stars while everyone slept. So for this, the Shaman to take him out in the middle of the day outside of the safety of their tent, this was huge to Tomek who began to secretly cherish his time with Adama (even more so when the student wasn't around to ruin his mood). He even dared to dream of what it would be like if he could call the Shaman by his name, give the appearance of them as friends, but of course he knew that would and could never happen. They were from too different parts of the tribe. Adama was at the top of the totem pole, where Tomek was the pedestal at the bottom that held everyone up. He didn't mind it so much now that he had the Shaman's help, although Tomek began to wonder just when it would be time the other male decided their time was over and go back to treating him as if their time spent was nothing and just focus on his student. Lost in these thoughts, Tomek barely realized he was frowning and stopped talking, only stopping due to running into the Shaman's back. The blonde blushed and mumbled a quick apology, waiting for Adama to speak.

The Shaman was glad he was walking half a step ahead because the second they left the tribe behind and entered a different part of the woods, from all the questions a wide smile started tugging at the edges of his mouth. He didn’t answer them though just kept walking. When the boy got lost in his thoughts and stopped the stream of questions, Adama took a deep breath. They’ve ventured into the forest quite a bit, but it wasn’t the sacred parts where Tomek ran into his unfortunate encounter with the Evil Spirit he was carrying now. The Shaman followed a barely visible trail and when it started up on the side of a smaller hill, he stopped. His broad and strong body didn’t even budge when Tomek bumped into his naked back from behind. Adama just looked back at him over his shoulder, a lightly amused expression on his painted face.

“I believe I already told you to be patient, boy,” he said and turned around, looking down at the curious young man. “Listen to me carefully. We are about to climb up to another sacred place no one knows about. Not even the Elders or my student. I expect you to keep it our secret. This is my favorite place to go to, although I rarely come here because of the strong magic that affects me too. Not in a bad way though. On the contrary… if I stay here long and let the magic flow freely, it fills me and my powers up so much that it hurts. But for possessed people like you, the place has a very strong purifying power. Depending on how strong the Dark Spirit you’re carrying is, this might be the only or the first time you and I make this journey. The demon will fight and it might get ugly. Your body won’t be able to move though, that’s why I brought my ingredients. You’ll be able to talk and sense, but not move,” he explained, looking seriously at the boy in front of him. “You might tell me ugly things because of the demon while the magic purifies your soul and body. Don’t feel bad about those. I won’t let them get to me. I won’t lie, it’ll probably hurt more than anything you’ve ever experienced, but keep focused. It’ll only be in your mind. You have to endure to be able to survive. Removing evil spirits is a complicated and painful process,” he said and ran his fingers down on Tomek’s arm until he could take one of his slightly shaking hands. For a second he looked at the beautiful difference of their skin color. “But remember this: I’ll be right there with you. I’ll guide you and lend you my power to make it easier to bear. You won’t be alone, Tomek. Now come, the climb is ahead of us,” he lightly squeezed his warm hand before letting it go.

The barely there path made some turns among the trees and bushes, but the higher they’ve climbed, the clearer the air became and the less animals they saw. The hill had a strong vibe, but not a bad one. Its magic was neutral, always knowing exactly what purpose to serve. Near the top Adama stopped Tomek one more time and smiled at him. “Don’t be afraid. You can do this,” he said, seeing the sweat and paleness of the boy, the shadows of the Dark Spirit moving restlessly under the pale skin. Taking the damp cheek in a warm palm he drew something with his thumb between Tomek’s eyes while murmuring on that strange language. It was a blessing to fill him up with courage and open his mind. After that he turned around and led the boy into a clearing on the top of the hill. There was a circle in the middle in which no grass grew and had a particularly strong vibe.

“The hill’s magic concentrates in this circle,” he said taking Tomek’s hand once again to make sure he followed him into the middle of that circle. “Sit,” he instructed sternly (more to keep the demon from making him run) and did the same opposite him. He took out all the ingredients he’d packed and started making the potion for the blonde. He kept chanting and when the boy wanted to ask something, he flashed his glowing blue eyes on him and held his index finger to his own mouth. A clear sign to keep quiet. Once the concoction was done, he made Tomek drink it and helped him lay down on the warm ground. He waited until the boy couldn’t move his limbs anymore then started chanting and directing the magic through him.

As Adama turned to look at him with that amused expression, Tomek had to admit (even if it was just to himself) that if the Shaman had given this look to anyone else, would be a lot more desirable to those who were looking. Tomek couldn't place why the idea of anyone wanting the Shaman bothered him so much, but like always, he kept it to himself. Tomek was instantly delighted that there was a place that only he and Shaman Adama could go, but then again… he wondered just what that meant. Had Shaman Adama refrained from telling anyone about this place because they were not in need of its strong powers like he was? Tomek merely nodded his agreement of not telling anyone about this spot, silently promising under his breath that this would be their secret when the Shaman gave him a pointed look.

However, when the older male began talking more and more about the process he was about to endure on these sacred grounds, Tomek began to sweat as he could feel the Dark One roaring and snarling under his skin. It almost made Tomek want to turn back, he didn't think he was ready for this. The Shaman never mentioned anything like this possibly happening to him. Yes it made him feel better that the Shaman would be prepared and that when they got there Tomek would be unable to hurt the Shaman… (physically at least.)

"Shaman… I don't think I am ready for this… I… I…" the blonde stammered a bit, afraid even more as he now tightly gripped onto the Shaman's hand, unaware of the look Adama gave to their hand-holding. "Please Shaman… don't leave me. Even if I say things I'll regret. Please don't leave." Tomek squeezed the darkly tanned hand tightly before letting it go.  
  
 _You're all I have left..._

Taking a deep breath, Tomek began the climb up with Adama, his eyes roaming the scenery as the Dark One inside of him continued its pacing and snarling, on more than one occasion trying to persuade Tomek into leaving. He just pressed on, every once in a while staring at the Shaman's broad back, or counting the number of his braids, or coming up with symbolic purposes for each of the beautiful beads. He was thinking of just about everything and anything to distract his mind from focusing on the Dark One inside. Stopping when Adama did (this time not bumping into him), Tomek swallowed and nodded. If the Shaman could have faith in him accomplishing this, then maybe… maybe he should too. Although he wiped off the sweat (which he could easily blame on the climb), it was the Shaman's gentle touch as he gave him that last blessing that assured the blonde he could do this. He just had to try. After all, he had Adama's magic to guide him, so he knew he shouldn't be afraid. 

Now atop of the hill, the Dark One was whispering terrible things into Tomek's head, telling him all sorts of horrendous things to either doubt the Shaman's powers or his sudden willingness to help. Of course, these were all questions Tomek asked himself, but... the Dark One couldn't know any more than he did. Surely he couldn't, right? He gripped the Shaman's hand tightly within his own, palms sweaty and his breath coming out in slightly chopped rasps. Was he ready for this? Well, even if he was or not, there was no way to run from it now as he now walked into that circle where no grass grew and sat as the Shaman instructed.

As Shaman Adama began to mix what seemed to be like a potion for him, Tomek wanted to ask if the Shaman had ever done anything like this before, but he stopped as it seemed Adama needed all his attention on his task at hand. When Tomek was given the potion to drink, the blonde took it and with the assistance of Adama, he laid down upon the ground quite comfortably, subconsciously twitching some parts of his body until he could no longer. Alright… so far so good. Nothing to worry about… but that thought went to the straightest depths of hell when Adama began to chant.

At first he could feel the magic surrounding him, making him feel light-headed, but once it clashed with the Dark Spirit, it was like nothing he ever knew before. Crying out in the largest amount of pain he's ever felt, Tomek could feel the Dark One cursing and fighting its way to stay inside, the blonde's eyes beginning to tear up as he could do nothing but scream out his agony. The blonde screamed for it to stop, screamed to be killed, for surely Death was kinder than this. Each time his eyes rolled back though, his screams mixed with the voice of the Spirit were all aimed at Adama for his stupid beliefs of thinking Tomek could be saved. The longer it went on, the more nastier he got towards Adama, claiming him to be a monster just like the Dark One but just with a pretty face, a freak of nature for the living did not deal with the Spirits. Tomek screamed and screamed and screamed until... it finally stopped. The blonde could do nothing more as he laid there in pain, but darkness was slowly coming upon him, the blonde in turmoil, unable to move and unable to keep his eyes open anymore. What would happen from here?

When he finally awoke again, Tomek was curled up under furs, the blonde snuggling them. He sat up quickly as it seemed they were no longer on that pure hilltop, the blonde moving his hands and feet as it seemed the potion from earlier had worn off. Had he been placed into his own tent? Had the Shaman carried him all the way back like last time? As he thought a little more, Tomek realized his thoughts were solely just _his_ thoughts now. No longer did he hear the Dark One, no longer could he feel the spirit under his skin! Tomek grinned widely, realizing the Shaman's powers had worked. Uncaring of the time, Tomek quickly wanted to rush out to thank the Shaman, but a mere glimpse to the side showed that the Shaman was already there, sleeping. Tomek was in the _Shaman's_ tent… huh. Tomek didn't dwell on the idea for long, because there was still one thing Tomek needed to reassure the Shaman on.

"Shaman!" Tomek quickly crawled to his side, taking the furs off the older male to get him to wake up. "Shaman Adama!" The blonde continuously shook the male until he sat up, despite still being tired. "It worked! It worked!" the blonde cheered, loud enough for the two to hear as he now wrapped his arms tightly around the Shaman's neck, hugging him tightly as tears of joy spilled from his eyes. "Thank you Shaman Adama, just thank you…" the blonde pulled back a bit, happily looking into the healer's electric blue eyes, still hugging him tightly (now practically sitting in his lap to do so).

Before starting the ritual, Adama assured the boy that he wouldn’t leave him alone as it seemed that was Tomek’s biggest fear. As the hill’s and the Shaman’s magic started to work on the poor possessed boy, Adama had to concentrate on not letting the process stop. They had to go through with it, no matter how painful it was for both of them. Because there was one thing he didn’t tell Tomek. Channeling the hill’s power and being in connection with Tomek like this affected the Shaman too, but compared to the boy he still felt just a smaller amount of the pain. He kept chanting and when the nasty words and screams got louder and more vicious and violent, he put a warm palm on Tomek’s forehead and let his own eyes turn white as he sunk deeper into his trance and guided the lost boy.

The ritual lasted for a long time and by the end of it they were both sweaty and tired. As he slowly came back to this plane and looked down at the exhausted boy, he saw that he blacked out. From the way he was breathing, the Shaman knew that he was sleeping a healing sleep. He sighed relieved once he checked the boy’s soul and felt that the Dark One was mostly gone, only the faint traces of the evil spirit was left behind. Adama knew that such encounters could never be fully wiped out, but from now on the boy would live and wouldn’t wither under the influence of the demon that was already back in the Dark Bayou. The Shaman knew that for a long while he had to avoid that place because of its fury.

Thanking the Great Spirits and the Hill for their help the Shaman gathered his strength and picked up the small and thin boy to carry him back to his tent. The journey was longer this time, but he never stopped to rest. It was in the early evening when they got back to his tent. Luckily this time no one saw or stopped the Shaman. Exhausted he gently put the boy down and covered him with the soft animal furs then he put his head down too and before he knew he was deeply asleep too.

He woke with a start and sat up when he heard Tomek’s happy voice. He quickly came around and smiled seeing him so full of life and happy and didn’t mind that he hugged him tight, nearly crawling on his lap. Adama took a deep breath, inhaling the boy’s nice scent. “You’re most welcome, Tomek. I’m happy I could help and that you feel better,” he said as he pulled back enough to look into the grateful brown eyes that looked nearly black in the faint light of the full moon that got into the tent. As the seconds dragged by, something changed between them. The air got suddenly charged and before Adama could think, he leaned forward and pressed his smooth lips against the boy’s plum ones, welcoming the light sparkle of energy when their skin touched like this for the first time.

The longer they sat and looked into each other's eyes, the more Tomek could feel the changes growing around them. He knew Shaman Adama had gotten rid of the Dark One, so why was he feeling strange? But the more he examined the feelings, he knew this wasn't anything bad, but it was strange for him. However, all thoughts came to a stop when he felt the Shaman's lips pressed to his own. The blonde sure wasn't expecting it, but it didn't mean he pulled back either. Oh no. Unlike his first kiss, Tomek could feel the desire run through the kiss, the sparks of passion flowing between them easily. The blonde straddled Adama's lap now, his arms slightly winding tighter around the Shaman's neck as their kiss grew, Tomek following Adama's guidance since he never really had another's touch before. He knew he was clumsy and nervous, but simple touches and the guidance from the Shaman had Tomek behaving no better than a purring kitten.

When they finally pulled back, Tomek licked his lips, still tasting the Shaman as his cheeks blushed brightly in the pale moonlight. Without a second thought, Tomek shucked off his shirts, showing his upper body even though he rarely liked showing any inch of his skin. Now as he felt bolder from the way the Shaman was admiring his skin, Tomek let his hands roam the dark and tanned chest, sinking lower and lower until he felt Adama's cock, the blonde unsure of what to do as he felt the hardened member under his small hands. Luckily, it was through his pants that he felt the Shaman, for Tomek wasn't sure if he'd be ready for the sight or the pure contact just yet. Other than himself, he does not know what it takes to please someone, so he began to dwell on if he was the one the Shaman would want. It took the simple guidance of being lead back into another kiss for Tomek to stop his thinking.  
  
As they kissed, Tomek had the brief moment of clarity. The blonde believing he should tell Adama to stop for Tomek was not worthy of his touches. The blonde felt he was unworthy of Adama's love (despite the fact that Tomek was desperate for emotionally and now physically it seemed), but despite every argument that came into his head, Tomek couldn't bring himself to deny this one selfish pleasure of his. The blonde was desperate for love and if Adama wanted to be the one who loved him, then why should he deny it? When they pulled back from this kiss, Tomek could feel his own cock grow fully hard, his hips now grinding, desperate for friction. Tomek was merely following his body's natural instincts which only heightened as he let Adama guide himself back onto the furs. The blonde was panting, arching under the Shaman's touches, desperate and wanting like a bitch in heat, but the Shaman needed to know...

"Adama.." The blonde began, finally dropping the older male's title, his hands lightly resting on the other's shoulders, (legs wrapped around his waist). "… I am untouched Adama…" the blonde whispered out, blushing even darker as he knew of his brothers and sisters being active while he was not. Tomek briefly wondered if he ruined all his chances with Adama. "I… I can learn Adama… if you want to teach me… I am sorry I cannot be experienced for you…"

That first kiss was nothing like any other kiss Adama had before. Not that he had many lovers in his life. Being the Shaman of the tribe would give him the chance to have many of the willing men and women (even if he only preferred to lay with men), but even if he occasionally did, it was never something serious. It was as if he was waiting for something. And now while kissing this fragile boy in his strong arms, he realized with certainty that the Great Spirits were right about Tomek and him. He’s been waiting for the innocent boy to be ready. And from the way he let the Shaman lead and the reactions of his body told Adama that he _was_ finally ready.

He let Tomek pull back enough to discover his strong chest and the older man watched as he revealed more pale skin. He found it beautiful and he openly admired it, his hands caressing and mapping the smooth warm skin under his fingertips and palm. When Tomek touched his filled cock through his pants, the dark-haired man had to softly sigh. It felt too good. He saw how shy and uncertain the boy was and he reassured him with another deep and sensual kiss. His own name sounded like a plea from Tomek’s mouth and the Shaman had to close his eyes for a second before meeting the desire-filled brown irises. That quiet confession about being untouched made his cock throb with lust. “Oh Tomek… you have no idea how appealing it is to me that you are untouched … I’ll teach you everything you need to know as we were made for each other,” he whispered the secret he kept from the boy.

He gently pushed him back on the soft furs and kissed him once again before he let his smooth mouth wander lower onto his neck then pale chest, sucking and playing with the small pink nipples, his hands opening the boy’s pants then tugging the rest of his clothes off. The Shaman sat back on his heels, big hands slowly caressing the open thighs and he was just drinking in the sight for a few long moments. “You are so beautiful, Tomek…” he whispered in the dark, the moonlight playing on the pale flesh of his soon-to-be-lover. His eyes wandered to the hard and flushed cock resting on the boy’s flat stomach and Adama leaned down to lick along it, the need to taste him great. He took his time licking and sucking the hard flesh, loving the way Tomek squirmed and panted under his attention.

When the need and sexual tension got high between them, Adama reached to the side to grab a container with oil and slicked his fingers up. “This might feel strange at first, but I promise you’ll love it quickly…” he whispered and gently pushed the boy’s thighs up so his fingers could trace his opening. He massaged it with his oily fingers until the tight muscle relaxed and kissed and bit along an inner-thigh as he slowly slid one long finger inside the hot body. He gave him time to get used to it and leaned forward to kiss his moans away as his finger began sliding in and out of him. “That’s it… just relax and enjoy it, Tomek. I’ll make you feel so good…” he promised and soon added a second finger, swallowing the noises the boy made, especially when he crooked those fingers and brushed against a magical spot deep inside the tight and hot body. He couldn’t wait to bury his aching cock into that opening, but he took his time preparing the untouched boy for that with adding a third finger.

Tomek blushed furiously as Adama seemed to be delighted from the news of the blonde being untouched. Leave it to the Shaman to flip his views on everything again. "M-made for each other?" the blonde repeated, his heart filling up with hope as now the many clues he missed before suddenly clicked into place. How could he not notice...? Leaning up for another kiss, Tomek felt a passion he never felt so fiercely before, doing all that he could to please the Shaman. He sounded no better than a whining bitch when they pulled apart, the need for the other male great despite the fact that the Shaman was undressing him. What was this? He had never felt such a fierce intensity to want something or someone like this. It both scared him and intrigued him, the blonde wanting to know just where they could go or if the Shaman was right. He hoped so, he'd been right every other time so far…

Gripping on the furs tightly, Tomek had to close his eyes as Adama started to make his way down, the blonde tilting and arching his body for the Shaman as he moaned from his pleasant torture. He gasped and whined, kneading the furs when Adama licked a soft spot or sucked on a really sensitive area. Eventually, Tomek grabbed onto Adama's hair, that wasn't in braids, needing something to clutch and wrap around as his thighs spread open and far apart to accommodate the Shaman. Tomek was moaning Adama's name, panting even more as Adama's mouth now sucked on his cock that was harder than ever now, standing at full attention. Tomek begged for more, the blonde never staying still as his need grew, his body heated and wanting. For once, Tomek was going to indulge on what he felt.   
  
Briefly noticing that Adama had gotten the oil, Tomek was going to ask what use it could have before he noticed the fingers being slicked up. What was Adama going to do? "I… I trust you, Adama…" the blonde murmured, now saying his name freely since he hadn't been reprimanded earlier for doing so. Being a virgin and unsure had Tomek instantly blushing and trying to cover up when Adama's fingers began tracing his hole, but the kisses the dark haired male gave him was an easy distraction. When the finger went inside, Tomek instantly gasped and clutched his legs together, unsure of the foreign object being inside. However, he eventually (if not slowly) grew to love it as it moved around, the blonde's legs wide open as he nodded at what the Shaman told him, hoping all his words would be true. With his head not laying back on the furs, Tomek whimpered as two fingers entered but as quick as the pain arrived it was replaced by the pleasure. "Adama… what? How…?"

The blonde was now shivering and riding Adama's (now three) fingers, no longer trying to cover up as his own hands roamed his own body. "Adama… I need… I need…" Tomek begged not really knowing what he needed or how to sedate his growing lust (or what the Shaman had planned for him).

“You can trust me, Tomek. I’d never hurt you… I’d never hurt my pair,” he whispered right before he kissed him deeply again. It lasted for long minutes then he let the boy ride his fingers. He was breathtakingly beautiful in his rapture. All the piled up need and want and desire were breaking free now and Adama felt honored to be the one to witness this beautiful agony. “No need to be afraid of this or your need. Let it all go for me. I want to see and feel it all,” he whispered and pulled his fingers back, wiping them on the edge of the fur.

He then took off the rest of his clothes, his thick and long cock finally springing free. He reached for the oil and slicked it up as well as pouring some more into the crease of Tomek’s small ass. “I’ll ease that need. I promise,” he said, his voice rough with lust for this innocent boy, who had already wrapped the Shaman around his pale fingers, but he didn’t want to fight it. He wanted to show and give everything to him. Maybe to compensate all the hurt he had to endure during growing up. Maybe just to finally let himself love from the bottom of his heart too. He didn’t know all the answers, but he knew that he wanted to give pleasure to the boy now.

“If it hurts, push a bit against my cock. It’ll ease and you’ll experience pleasure like never before,” he whispered on the trembling lips and waited for the nod of approval, the blunt head of his cock pressing against the tight opening. He knew he’d fit, but he didn’t want Tomek to be afraid, so he kissed him briefly and panted into his mouth as he started to push inside slowly, but steadily, giving him small and shallow fucks and circling his hips to give himself more room in the tight and hot body. The feeling was overwhelming and amazing and Adama just wanted to ram himself all the way inside, but he held back. He wanted Tomek to enjoy this as much as possible. The Shaman’s warm powers surrounded them, coaxing the boy to relax. “Let me in…” he whispered the words with the double meaning, his own soul shaking with need and want so strong, his own body began to tremble with it.

Tomek was ready, oh so ready for all the pleasures the Shaman could offer him, even if he had no clue of what they could be. Something finally broke inside of the blonde, and now he was asking for more, begging the Shaman for his touches, falling apart in the best of ways in his arms... and the action hadn't even started yet. Although he was afraid, his need to be loved and pleasured surpassed that fear so he, like he had done with the Dark One, Tomek ignored all the things in his head that could make him stop.

He did happen to look down when the Shaman pulled the rest of his clothing off, and because he did, Tomek had to swallow, some of that need waning a bit. Adama was much larger than he was, and the way Adama was slicking himself up had answered questions in Tomek's head before he could even ask them. Surely Adama knew there was no possible way he'd fit right? The fingers fit because they were small, but Adama's lengthy member inside of him? Tomek had his doubts, but he did trust the Shaman. Besides, Adama had done so much for him, so by the obvious way Adama was finding pleasure in all of this too, Tomek was going to do his best not to deny it for either of them.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the same air as Adama as their lips touched (yet did not kiss), as he nodded his approval for the older male. He whimpered and arched wildly as Adama began to slide in, the head of his cock being much bigger than three fingers, and it took everything in Tomek not to beg him to pull out. The blonde was digging his nails into Adama's shoulders, but the blonde didn't ask him to pull out. Although it did hurt a bit (as it always did the first time being entered), Tomek just breathed through it, the pain he was feeling nothing compared to what he was used to. Besides, Adama's kisses were doing well in distracting him.

Tomek was a whimpering mess under Adama, both trying to relax enough to let the Shaman easily slide inside and trying his damn hardest not to squirm from the odd sensations he was feeling as he kept being filled slowly. He wasn't afraid, oh no, but the feeling was one Tomek hadn't ever experienced before so he had no clue how to make sense of it all. When the Shaman finally pushed all the way in and stilled, Tomek pulled him into a needy kiss, his arms and legs wrapping tight around him, not letting him move just yet. After the dance of their tongues and the need of air growing great, Tomek pulled back and nodded, now ready for the Shaman to move and give him the pleasure he promised. When Adama began to move in and out the blonde's body started relaxing more and more, the uneasiness he first felt giving away as Tomek gave himself over to the pleasure, as he quickly began to urge the Shaman to give him more and not be gentle with him.

Adama could read every emotion, doubt and need from Tomek’s beautiful face that seemed to glow in the pale moonlight softly illuminating the inside of the tent. His own darker skin could never do something like that so he found the sight mesmerizing, just like the way the boy came over his fears and let him move deeper still. It seemed he instinctively knew to breathe through it so the Shaman kept going and looking into the boy’s eyes that looked black in the half-light and from the desire too. He tried to be as careful as possible and when his hips finally touched Tomek’s ass, he had to take a few sharp breaths not to lose his seed before it was time. The tight hotness around his member was an overwhelming feeling, but somehow he managed to control his body while Tomek got used to his size and being filled.

His blue eyes softened with indescribable warmth after their long kiss when he saw Tomek nod, giving him permission to move. And to the Great Spirits, it was much more intense than the Shaman remembered. Maybe it was the fact that Tomek belonged to him from the moment he came to existence in his mother’s womb. Now, after all these years he was holding him in his strong arms, the circle becoming full as their bodies were moving together in the quiet night. It was perfect. “You’re perfect,” he panted on the swollen lips then gave him the faster and harder thrusts, his glistening cock moving in and out with ease by then. “Brace yourself,” he whispered as he pushed his legs a bit higher to get into a better angle then he brushed hard against that magical spot inside the blonde boy, his strong hips moving relentlessly. He didn’t mind the scratches on his back or when Tomek’s hand tangled into his hair for a moment. He loved him being so close, so one with him. Adama wasn’t the only one who _took_. No, Tomek was taking not just the offered pleasure, but the heart of the Shaman too while laying there in pure pleasure, their souls truly connecting for the first time. It was intense and beautiful and Adama never wanted it to end.

Tomek was gasping and arching as Adama began to truly give him everything he had. The blonde was squirming as the thrusts came harder and faster, the blonde falling in love with every single slide inside and out. He was falling in love more and more and he was so grateful that the man above him was giving him his all. It may have made him more naive, but Tomek was letting himself fall for the powerful Shaman, the blonde's heart swelling with love as tears of joy escaped his eyes. The sound of their breaths and pants coming together along with the slaps of their bodies meeting. The blonde nodded as Adama told him to brace himself, and although Tomek was a bit confused as to why the blonde still let himself be folded by Adama.

When Adama now began to thrust and hit that magical spot, Tomek was screaming in pleasure, bucking like a wild horse as his nails began to scratch and claw along with pulling the Shaman's hair. "Oh gods… Adama… Adama!" he cried the name out like a chant, the blonde's body trembling as his body felt on fire. His heart swelled as he felt one with the Shaman, needing and taking, loving and giving. His cock was hard and leaking between them, but Tomek ignored it as he could only focus on the cock rutting into him, the blonde becoming tighter and tighter around Adama as he was growing closer. "P-please… Adama… I… I need…" the blonde whimpered, unsure of what he really needed, but trusting the Shaman to know what he needed. His dark brown eyes stared deeply into the bright electric blue ones, a smile on his lips as he cupped his lover’s, no, his Mate's, face in his small white hands as he pulled him in for another kiss filled with need and passion.

Adama was moaning and panting softly above his boy then kissed away the tears. They tasted sweet as they were tears of joy and love the Shaman could feel radiating from Tomek. He gave his everything just like Adama did and his heart was swelling too and his spirit was soaring high along with Tomek’s. He never felt like this before and he kept going, the muscles in his thighs and ass flexing with the effort while making love to his pair. He could feel how he was getting tighter around his throbbing cock. It was nearly painful but just on the right side of it. “I know what you need, Tomek…” he managed to whisper hoarsely and returned that look, the blonde’s previous screams of pleasure still ringing in his ears. He returned that smile and kissed into the pale palm before muffling the rest of their moans and groans with that kiss.

He slid a hand between them and wrapped his strong fingers around the leaking cock, pulling on it to the rhythm of his thrusts. “Let go when you’re ready. Embrace the pleasure. Take it and take me with you…” he panted into his mouth then kissed him deep and passionate, his thrusts becoming shorter and sharper against that magical spot in the sweaty and shivering boy. Adama was close to his own release too, but he wanted his new-found love to fall apart first. Tomek was breathtakingly beautiful while dancing on the edge. Adama’s hand tightened around the throbbing cock, feeling as their orgasm was crawling closer and closer, both of their souls shaking with the need to become one and Adama welcomed the new and exciting feeling. “Now…” he moaned when the moment came.

As Tomek lay under Adama, taking and liplocking as much as he could with the Shaman, the blonde was slowly falling deeper and deeper of giving in to that blinding pleasure. However, there was something that held him back each time. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted the Shaman to find release with him. Maybe it was because he wanted the Shaman's approval, even in their moments of love-making. Tomek didn't know. However, when Adama began to touch him then gave him the permission to let go, the blonde couldn't fathom words at that point. The blonde was tossing and turning his head from side-to-side, his back arching as his body hummed with need and desire.

"Adama… I… need. Please, please, please…" he begged, now as he shook his head, both arching away and into Adama's touch, the way it tightened around his cock becoming too much for the young boyish blonde to handle as he came hard upon their stomachs and Adama's hand. His body trembled and locked around the Shaman, the shock of the orgasm taking him by surprise, the blonde's hole clenching around the Shaman as he came, the blonde cumming on a silent scream, now more than ever in love with the Shaman. "Please Shaman… please…" the blonde still asked, clinging to Adama, wanting his seed filling him up, begging like a heated bitch even though his body was quickly becoming over-sensitive, he asked the Shaman to never stop, to keep rutting into him, to find his pleasure and take his own release. Never before had he felt this close to someone, and as Adama gave all that he asked for and more, all Tomek could do was thank him. Thank him for loving him. For guiding him. For deeming him worthy of this night. Even when the Shaman finally pumped him full of his seed, Tomek thanked him even more tears of joy spilling from his eyes as he now finally felt like he belonged.

The hot tight pulsing around him and feeling Tomek’s seed spill on his hand and their stomachs, and the boy begging for more was the moment Adama couldn’t hold back anymore either. With a hoarse moan he came too, filling up the tight ass with his own seed. The pleasure was white and hot, blinding all his senses until only Tomek and he remained. Knowing that he managed to give such intense pleasure to the younger man made the Shaman’s heart swell even more. As the ecstasy slowly faded, the dark-haired man wiped away the tears and he kissed the swollen lips long and tender, their body and soul still connected. “You are so worthy, Tomek. You have no idea… I promise to love you until the end of time, through all our next lives until there’s nothing left. I am yours,” he whispered cupping the flushed and sweaty face with a big hand while pressing soft kisses on his cheek, jaw, nose and mouth. “We were made for each other. Now I know for sure. You are perfect to me. Let me love you, Tomek. Please, let me,” he asked quietly.

Soon his softening cock slipped out of the blonde man and Adama had to trace the stretched and wet hole with his fingers to make sure this was real and not just a vision or dream. Satisfied with the result he gently played with Tomek’s hole, smearing his leaking seed all over and into it. “You liked making love to me like this? I didn’t hurt you, right?” he asked, some concern flashing in his grayish-blue eyes. “I couldn’t hold myself back. You… your body… your voice… your scent… you mesmerize me, Tomek,” he finally said all that he kept from the boy so far. But now he was ready to hear the Shaman’s true feelings about him. “I liked you even when you were just an infant. Then I watched you grow up in unfairness and I wanted to help, but I couldn’t yet. I wasn’t allowed or ready either. I didn’t know why the Great Spirits kept me back. But now I know. We both had to go through these years to have such a perfect union…” he smiled down at him, his hands seemingly unable not to touch, trace and discover the smaller body, as if they wanted to burn every inch of the pale skin into the Shaman’s muscle memory.

As he panted for air once both he and the Shaman were spent and one, Tomek felt the loneliness that had ebbed in his heart from years before dissipate as their souls were now one from their mating ritual. Maybe… this is why the Spirits didn't let him or any other member of the tribe get along. So he couldn't be deterred from belonging to Adama. It seemed that the Shaman had been waiting for a long time for Tomek (or at least maybe someone who needed him as much). The blonde happily kissed Adama back, being gentle and sweet not at all desperate like he was before. "I am yours Adama. Please, don't ever let me go. I shall follow you through the ends of time, never will I belong to anyone but you. I am yours as long as you are mine," Tomek promised, nuzzling the dark and tanned hand of the Shaman's returning the small kisses he was given. If any were to tell him this is where he would end up in life, Tomek wouldn't have believed it. He was so happy to be here now, the doe eyed male openly admiring his lover in the pale moonlight. Tomek silently thanked the spirits for allowing him this one blessing in this life. The blonde was never this happy and content than in this moment.   
  
When Adama finally slipped free from his body, Tomek shivered at the empty feeling but had to gasp when the Shaman's fingers traced and played with his opening, the blonde's breath coming out in shaky pants. "Y-yes! I loved it Adama. You did not hurt me in ways that did not melt into pleasure…" the blonde confessed, his pale cheeks brightly stained now with a blush. He listened to the older male speak, wonders filling in his mind if things had played a bit differently. Slowly, when Adama finished speaking, Tomek arched and raised to meet the Shaman's wandering hands.

"That's why you had your first vision with me, isn't it? The Spirits were leading you to me?" The blonde almost wanted to ask why they'd do such a thing when Adama deserved the best, but he kept his mouth shut, not really wanting the Great Spirits to question their decision. "That's why the incident with Napa happened to, right? So the spirits could lead you to helping me?" Tomek cupped the Shaman's face and pressed their lips together with a smile. "So what other things can you teach me?" he asked with a teasing gleam in his eye, the blonde's youth and eagerness making it easy for him to get hard again.

Adama rested his fingers in Tomek’s hole while the blonde asked his questions and they exchanged a few soft and sweet kisses. Before answering he pulled his fingers free and licked one clean, looking into the boy’s surprised eyes. Then he offered one to him and watched him lick it clean, tasting the Shaman’s seed during the process. Adama watched him with quickly darkening eyes, his spent cock twitching in interest, trying to come alive again ever so slowly.

“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you. I want to love and treasure you because yes, the Spirits led me to you in that vision. It started there and everything that happened during the years – you being alone, Napa stealing your glory and the Dark Spirit possessing you, all that happened with a reason. I can see it now. It was for us to get close and unite as one. It won’t be easy to make the tribe see this, but I’ll do my best, because the Spirits guided us. They have to accept that fact, if they don’t want doom to come over the whole tribe,” he said seriously for a moment then his features softened and kissed Tomek back.

“Aren’t you a feisty one?” he chuckled low and pulled him up into a sitting position while he sat back on his heels. “You can try sucking me until I get hard again. You want me to make love to you the whole night long, don’t you?” he caressed the messy blonde hair out of the beautifully flushed face and leaned in for a soft peck. “I can feel your desire. It is beautiful, just like you,” he whispered. “I’ll take you on all fours and while lying on our sides and I’ll make you ride my cock until we fall into an exhausted sleep,” he promised with lust thick in his voice. “I’ll make up for the lost time and love you in every way I can to make you happy, my perfect Mate,” he whispered, suppressing the barely there nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He wanted to cherish every second he could spend with his new-found love. He didn’t hold anything back, his emotions were flowing freely while keeping his promise and falling for the small man head over heels. He’s never been this happy before and he made making Tomek happy his life’s mission.

Stepa had been away the day of the feast. Since he was Adama’s prodigy he wasn’t expected to take part in the hunting nor was his presence at the ceremony mandatory. Especially not when Adama had send him out for a task. He had been sent to gather certain healing and medicinal herbs and plants and some incense he and Adama used for meditation and others needed to call on certain spirits. He had been out for a few days since he had to make sure he’d gather everything. No matter how dangerous or impossible things were to find he wanted to do a good job and make Adama proud. His Adama. Stepa knew he was just his prodigy but he was head over heels in love with his teacher, his Master. He knew he wasn’t the only male to have spend time in Adama’s tent at night but he liked to believe that he was special… that what they shared was more spiritual, more pure than any of the others that shared Adama’s bed.

He made sure he saved all the herbs as Adama had told and shown him and did the best job he could. When he finally returned to the camp it was late and the feast was mainly over. He put the herbs in their right places in the tent. He was sad to not find Adama there but he knew the Elders probably had some things to attend to for the tribe. Making his way to the loudest men he found some of the boar was saved for him. Eating his meal slowly he listened to the stories they told. He was not surprised to hear Napa was the one to kill the boar. He’d always been the strongest and most daring of the guys. He was however surprised to hear how Adama had gone into the forest and came out carrying the Pale One with him. Tomek… the disgrace of their tribe.

Stepa still didn’t understand why the Elders had left the boy in the tribe instead of leaving the kid in the dark forest as an offering to the Dark Spirits. He’d heard the stories of how Adama had stood up and warned the tribe that Tomek should stay in the tribe but Stepa didn’t agree. The kid didn’t fit in. He was too pale, too skinny and too clumsy. He was an outcast to their tribe, a disgrace to the tribe. Whenever Elders or Shamans from other tribes came to visit Stepa wanted nothing more but to hide Tomek from sight. He didn’t belong with them. He was too much of a white man to ever fit in. He’d brought this up with Adama but he resolutely cut Stepa off and forbid him to speak about it so Stepa spoke to one of the Elders and he sought advice of their Spirits in the woods. The spirits Stepa reached spoke the words exactly the opposite to those that Adama spoke and told him Tomek didn’t belong and should be sent from the tribe. Unknown to Stepa the spirits that he reached were Dark Spirits who wanted to destabilize the tribe by trying to discredit the powerful shaman.

Stepa had discussed what the Spirits had told him with his uncle who was an Elder but he was too afraid to bring it up with the other Elders so Stepa stood powerless. Instead of focusing on Tomek he focused on his teachings. He wanted to learn as much as possible but he mostly ventured in the darker teachings. He couldn’t help but always ask Adama about the darker side of the positive chants he taught him. He disguised this by genuine interest and telling Adama it would help him recognize dark people and dark spirits. But unknown to Stepa and even Adama the Dark Spirits already had a hold on Stepa and had stimulated his darker parts. 

Hearing how much time Adama has spent in his tent with Tomek made Stepa’s dark side flare up in anger and jealousy but there was nothing he could do. He hadn’t been here and Adama was probably just protecting the kid. The others had told him how they had secretly joked and laughed as Adama had carried the unconscious boy easily into the tent. It made Stepa feel good to hear all his brothers felt the same, they wished Adama wouldn’t have found the boy and just left him to die in the forests. Speaking and eating with his brothers until late in the night Stepa walked to Adama’s tent but seeing it closed he sighed sadly. He had hoped his work would have pleased Adama and would have earned him another night in his bed. Turning back he went to his own bed and had a restless night.

The next days Stepa did his best to get close to Adama but Tomek was constantly near Adama or on his mind. This only angered Stepa since Adama had barely thanked him for the amazing work he had done and instead of teaching him he was teaching that Tomek. When Stepa was sent off once more while Tomek got to stay, Stepa ventured into the forest enraged. He conversed with what he wrongly thought to be the Great Spirits for a time before he retreated to his own tent.

The sun was high in the sky the next morning when Stepa had eaten, washed himself and his things from his journey. Adama was normally up by this time so Stepa gathered breakfast for his Shaman as well. Asking one of the girls, Ayana, to help him carry the food while he took a bucket of water for his Shaman to wash himself, Stepa opened the tent. Seeing Adama and Tomek in bed, nude Stepa dropped the bucket as he gasped. His heart broke as he saw Adama’s head resting over Tomek’s heart as they were intertwined. Not just as a quick fuck but as lovers. The rage he felt from that and the way the Shaman had tainted the tribe and his powers by sleeping with the White Demon was a betrayal for the jealous Stepa.

Kicking the bucket inside he called out to Napa who was walking close by as he told the girl to call the Elders. Grabbing the waking Tomek he called to Napa to grab Adama. He told Napa they needed to bring them to the Elders. This disgrace could not go unpunished. He could hear the Spirits crying out inside him and he told Napa as he proceeded to use his strength to drag the naked Tomek out of the tent and to the centre of the camp in front of the Elders’ tents. The Elders were already waiting confused as Stepa tossed Tomek at their feet, Napa following with Adama who strangely was struggling less than Stepa expected. Napa and Mahkah, the two strongest young men in the tribe held both men down on their knees in front of the Elders. The whole tribe had heard by now and was gathering in a large circle as Stepa started to speak up loudly.

“Most respected Elders, Brothers and Sisters. Just now I and Ayana went to bring food and water to our Adama. We found our Shaman…” he spitted out the word with no respect “in his bed, as naked as he is now, in a romantic embrace with the White Demon. Tomek… the disgrace to our strong tribe. He has disgraced us but worst of all, Adama has disgraced and horribly angered the Great Spirits. I can feel them crying out in anger and they will have our tribe deal with the incredibly severe consequences for us all if we let this continue. We must stop this. We must rid our tribe of this disgrace, of this White Demon. Elders, brothers and sisters, we must act… Else the consequences for our tribe, our family will be enormous.”

"You should know how feisty I am Adama… you've seen it first hand I believe…" Tomek chuckled before blushing furiously as the Shaman spoke above him, the feelings swirling inside of him, ones akin to happiness and love. He couldn't believe that he was now finally loved, but loved by someone so generous? Tomek mentally thanked the Great Spirits as he wrapped his lips around the Shaman's cum slicked fingers, sucking as if he was determined to remember the taste. "Y-you will teach me all of that Adama?" Tomek mumbled out hesitantly, nervously reaching out to grab and stroke the Shaman's cock like the way the Shaman had done to his own.

From that moment on, only words of love and guidance were spoken between the two as Adama fulfilled his promises of how he'd take the blonde boy. They went round after round, the blonde cumming in wild throws of passion, his body littered with the Shaman's love bites, his Shaman covered in his own claw and bite marks. They mated and mated until the blonde had to plead and ask the Shaman to stop, reaching his limits much quicker than Adama did, but he did let the Shaman use his mouth and throat should he need something to rut into. By the time they were both sated, it was well into the night, Tomek and the Shaman curled around together, panting against one another their sweaty bodies now cooling off as they fell asleep (well at least him. For Tomek hadn't known once he was fast asleep that the Shaman had cleaned them both up of their spent).

During the night, Tomek would awake with a start, nightmares of impending doom haunting him. Each time he woke, he could feel the Shaman wrap tighter around him, always moving closer. Yet time after time, Tomek woke up only to relax. Maybe come morning, Tomek would ask Adama what these dreams were. The blonde had eventually settled down as Adama laid on top of him, head over his heart. Something inside of the blonde relaxed then, knowing that just as he had fallen for Adama, Adama had fallen for him and cared. He slept peacefully then until he was startled awake.  
  
Tossing the bucket that had hit him awake aside, Tomek was moving to sit up before he could feel himself being forcibly dragged out of Adama's embrace and tent. What in the world?! Tomek spat out curses as he was dragged away naked, that fire he usually had coming to full light as he tried to fight off who he now realized was Stepa, Adama's pupil. What in the world? The blonde spat out curse after curse, demanding to be released until he was thrown at the Elders' feet. He vaguely was aware Adama was going through the same until he turned to see Napa holding Adama down. What in the..?!

"STEPA!" he screamed, more than ever fighting Mahkah's grip, trying to get to the damned student to listen and rethink of what he was saying before Aatami, Stepa's Elder uncle forced him to be silent. He listened in horror to Stepa's speech. Adama angered the Spirits?! But how if just last night… the blonde boy wanted to turn and look at the Shaman but thanks to Mahkah's foot holding his head down and his brother's strong arms holding his own pale and weak ones into a tight and painful grip, Tomek couldn't do anything. He listened to Stepa continue on, now saying there was only one way for the tribe to rid themselves of the Shaman's "disgrace". Tomek shook his head and screamed ferociously, tears spilling from his eyes as he could see one of the females bring out the axe they normally used to behead a sacrificial beast.

"NO! You can't! I lured him into it! I am the one who did wrong! Not Adama! He is merely man! You can't punish him for what _I_ did!" the blonde screamed at blood-curdling levels, his arms and legs being bound meanwhile. Once tied up and not needing to be held, Tomek was merely passed and held up by another one of his brothers, Napa and Mahkah now holding Adama down as he struggled. "Please! Aatami! Anakin!" He looked to his father figure, the only one of the elders who ever took the time for him. "Takoda please…" the blonde looked wide eyed as his only confidant turned and walked away. "PLEASE! STOP THIS!" the blonde screamed, ignoring whatever chant Stepa was going on about, as he tried to break free from his captor and his bindings. "Adama! Please! Escape please!"

The blonde went deathly silent, stopped struggling, frozen in all time and space as he saw his only lover beheaded in front of him. Adama… his Adama… how… why would the Spirits do this?! The blonde watched as the females, Stepa, and his brothers wrapped his body up in a tarp, tying it together. He looked into the eyes of Stepa, recognizing a familiar darkness.

"HE'S POSSESSED! HE HAS THE SPIRITS OF A DARK ONE IN HIM!" Of course to make such an accusation against not only the new Shaman but Aatami's nephew, was his own death sentence. The blonde stopped fighting as he was slapped by Aatami, clearly knowing he had lost. For what was the point in going on? He had lost his lover, his only lover, his only friend... and even his only parental figure. He looked into Stepa's eyes, unknowing that would be what doomed his, Adama's, and Stepa's spirits as that "chant" from earlier was actually a curse. He spit in Stepa's face, earning another slap, his brothers now lifting his and Adama's (now dead) bodies.  
  
As he rode on his brother's shoulder, tied up and mouth gagged by cloths and rope, Tomek had to close his eyes the entire trip to who knows where. Not liking that each time they opened, the blonde boy could see the bloody tarp that held his dead Mate. He mentally spewed apologies to the Great Spirits for his tribe's incompetence. For they had merely followed the wrong leader and their distrust of Tomek for his differences made them vulnerable. Since he had his eyes closed, Tomek hadn't realized they had walked into the Forbidden Grounds and to the Dark Bayou. It was the blonde hearing the voice of the Dark One that had Tomek looking up to see their surroundings. He was right! Stepa was possessed! For if Adama could not face the darkness here, how could Stepa?

He began to mumble and cry out against the cloth rag to still try to warn and protect his tribe, but couldn't. He silently watched Adama's body being tossed into the bayou, sinking into the dark waters. He looked around at his brothers, seeing the subtle changes in their eyes of movements, knowing the Dark Spirits were taking up residence in every single person there. All but Tomek who was now being turned and laid upon the ground. He glared at Stepa one last time, before his head was held underwater, the blonde quickly dying from suffocation as he could not fight off anymore due to his lack of strength and will to live. For maybe, just maybe, he would get to enjoy death with Adama… wherever that may be.

The night passed quickly while Adama and Tomek loved each other for hours. By the time they stopped, they were both exhausted and the Shaman cleaned up his already sleeping Mate with a wet cloth before laying his head on the pale chest over his heart. The steady drumming under his ear soon lulled him into a deep sleep too. He felt too happy to worry about tomorrow as after so many years he finally felt whole. It was a fragile and young feeling, but it was amazing. Nothing compared to it and both the man and spiritual leader in him were basking in the soft warmth that surrounded them both, their souls still connected. He woke up a few times during the rest of the night too, but when he realized where and with whom he was, a soft smile always spread on his handsome face and he held Tomek tighter to him, soothing him back into sleep.

But as morning came, everything they just found in each others’ arms got cruelly ripped from them. First the Shaman didn’t know what was happening as rough hands dragged them both out of the tent and forced their still naked bodies – decorated with the love bites and other marks of the night, making it obvious to everyone what’d happened in that tent – on their knees in front of the Elders. The Shaman wasn’t struggling as much as it was expected, because he knew he was right and that they were guided by the Great Spirits. It was just a big misunderstanding that he’d clear up quickly. But when his blue eyes met Stepa’s angry and jealous ones and heard his hateful words, his face fell. He tried to protest, tried to beg, tried to convince them that his pupil was wrong.

“Please, don’t do this, Stepa… You are wrong… You are listening to the wrong spirits…” he started, but Tomek’s desperate screams made him pause and look at the disheveled blonde boy, his Mate. “No, he didn’t lure me… It was the will of the Great Spirits… We are _SOULMATES_!” he shouted more and more desperate, trying to reason with the tribe, but as they looked at them, he knew that they were too late. He was a discredited Shaman now and they all ignored what they were saying.

Adama tried to struggle now with all his might, the Great Spirits howling in his head to encourage him, their power shaking the branches of the nearby trees, the wind tossing sand into the humans’ face, but no one could stop the woman bringing out the Sacrificial Blade.

“No… please don’t! You all are making a grave mistake!!!” he tried again, freeing one hand to reach towards Tomek, his blue eyes rounding when he heard the chanting Stepa had started. “Stop it! You don’t know what you’re meddling with! You’re gonna doom the whole tribe! You’re gonna punish us for all our future lives!” he screamed at his student now, but Stepa was clearly too much under the influence of the Dark Spirits and he continued the chanting. Adama recognized The Curse of the Damned Souls and he was casting it on him and Tomek. It was one of the worst curses that existed as it kept the soulmates apart no matter how many times they might meet in their next lives. It rendered them helpless against their cursed fate. The closer they would get, the quicker death would find them and pushing them apart just to start over in another life, never letting their souls unite again.

“Please… please don’t…” Adama sobbed by then, trying to get closer to the tied up Tomek to touch him once more. It felt as if time slowed down. He could feel his tears run down his cheeks, the dust and wind swirling around them, playing with his long black hair. He could hear the beads clinking in his braids, he could feel the heat of the sun and then… and then as he was held down by his arms, his head pushed down by his hair, he could hear the sound of the axe swoosh through the air… The last thing he saw was a pair of teary, scared and desperate pair of brown eyes – _Mate_ – and then after a second of pain, darkness enveloped him while his spirit left his body, only to be caught by the curse, keeping it from the Great Spirits’ guidance. The curse was like a spider web, catching his soul and tossing it around as he got further and further away from the only light – Tomek’s suffering soul – and the bloody scene underneath. If he still had the ability, he’d have screamed for him while his once physical and now beheaded body fell into the dust, but he had no voice or other senses anymore and his spirit drifted away, his memories and self fading into nothingness.

He didn’t know anything about how his dead body was carried and dumped into the Dark Bayou, how the members of his tribe got possessed by the Dark Spirits, how his Mate finally suffocated in the messy water of the Bayou and how Stepa and the tribe died a horrible death soon after as the Dark Spirits brought the predicted doom on all of them. No. There was nothing left. Just darkness and an incomplete soul drifting aimlessly for god knows how long… and then…

Light and noise and a new beginning.


End file.
